The Questionable
by Sidena
Summary: Kokujin Ran was in Class A for a mere day. The next he transferred to Class E. They couldn't be as bad as those idiots. Drabble. Shounen Ai. Slash. Pairings Undecided.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and Harry Potter, does not belong to me.****

* * *

**General Warnings: **Crossover. Swearing. Harry's Mind.

**Summary: **Kokujin Ran was in Class A for a mere day. The next he transferred to Class E. They couldn't be as bad as those idiots. Drabble.

* * *

****The Questionable  
****

* * *

_These people take Darwinism to a whole new level._

Kokujin Ran - formerly known as Harry James Potter - thanked Circe he decided to transfer to the E Class. No matter how much the Admin had protested, Ran had the final say in where he was to be put and bulldozed over any naysayers. And he would rather slit Class A's throats than sit with them once more. Of course, Ran should have been completely _over-the-fucking-moon _to be sitting in the same room as the Magnificent Five, more-so since he had their attention.

He shivered in disgust. The one that freaked him out the most - besides the younger Asano - was the creepy science weirdo, Koyama. That boy had one too many screws lose and apparently so did the rest of the female population for finding that _gross _guy _cute_. Were they blind or what?

Usually Ran wouldn't have cared much for Koyama's looks, but that was before the idiot had tried to bully Ran into being his gopher, saying, "You should be glad to even be near us, most of your position haven't the chance," it had taken every bit of restraint Ran had to _not _sucker-punch the boy in the face. Hey, maybe it would add to the boy's _natural _("I'm much more chemically attractive than these peons.") charm.

And it was amusing how much those Class A assholes knew nothing of his 'position'. Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord of the Most Noble House of Potter and Knight of Her Highness the Queen. But, he sighed, Kokujin Ran was just a 'regular' high school student with 'connections'. So most thought him stupid - he didn't like talking and barely tried on tests - which annoyed him.

He wasn't Hermione smart - granted - but he was quick on the uptake and had a near perfect memory (though only if the subject interested him).

"Koro-Sensei has been informed of another student!"

_Who talks in third-person like that_, was Ran's first thought.

_Whoa, a talking squid, _was his second. It was also the one he spoke aloud.

Before he knew it, the Giant Squid II was against the wall with a depressed aura around him. Tentacle curled in a fist, it hit the wooden structure with a loud, 'squish'.

There were several sighs, though the boisterous laughter from the group in the back of the class was the loudest. "Hey look, it's the second coming of Karma!" The boy was big, muscular and had a _weird _look on his face. Like he was trying to be intimidating but he just, "Looked constipated." Of course he was looking at said guy when he said this, which caused laughter all around this time, with the muscle-block toppling his desk over with a shout of, "SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

Ran cocked his head to the side, looking like - for all the worlds - a curious bird. "Was it something I said?"

This seemed to goad Muscles to attack, but before he could do anything 'Koro-sensei' had a tentacle wrapped around a large fist and one around a thick waist. It looked slightly wrong, a bit like the infamous Japanese, "Tentacle Porn." Luckily, this was said near silently and wasn't heard by anyone except for a glasses-wearing teen.

Who immediately turned a worrying shade of red. "Are you alright?" Ran was a bit concerned over the color, but before he could say anything else the squid-teacher 'teleported' to his side, round face a shade lighter than the pigtailed girl's.

"Introduce yourself to the class." Was ordered. Oh, it seemed like the sea-creature was angry, maybe it was because he called him a squid? Was Koro-sensei a different type of cephalopod and was offended when Ran got the name wrong?

So instead of complying with the cephalopod, Ran turned to face... _Koro_-sensei and bowed lowly, much to the surprise of the cephalopod. "I apologize if my words upset you. I have a bad habit of saying my thoughts aloud."

_Click_.

It was as if a switch was flipped, _Koro_-sensei turning a bright yellow, a pleased expression on his face. **Koro-sensei's Weakness: **Sincere apologies. "See class," Comical tears were falling down his face. "Someone who appreciates meee." Ran was confused. He didn't even know Koro-sensei, so how could he appreciate the cephalopod? But he didn't want to upset the poor Octopus/Squid, so he said nothing and turned back to the class with a bow.

"I am Kokujin Ran, I transferred from Class A - " _Because those bastards are much too full of themselves_. "Pleased to meet you all." With the class staring in shock and the cephalopod looking at him in amusement, Ran tilted his head to the side, wondering, "Why are all the weirdos staring?" This, of course, got some angry looks.

_What a wonderful beginning._


	2. Meeting the Teachers

****The Questionable  
****

* * *

_I'm supposed to kill (?) this thing? It'd be kind of easy seeing as a simple **tripping hex **had the cephalopod falling over itself. That reminds me, _"Is the cephalopod a boy or a girl?"

Koro-sensei was crying again.

His other two teachers were Karasuma-sensei and a woman named Jelavic-sensei - who wasn't really named Jelavic-sensei, but Bitch-sensei by the popular vote. But it was rude and Harry wasn't rude, and Ran didn't mean to be rude - but his thoughts had no filter and it came out without him thinking it through. So it was Jelavic-sensei and if it made the woman tear up, Ran ignored it.

"You understand, don't you?"

Ran nodded along but was inwardly confused, this time intentionally saying exactly what he thought. "Is the cephalopo- _Koro_-sensei," He corrected when he saw the purple growing on the octopus' face (depressed and anger), "clinically insane?"

Karasuma-sensei had no change in expression but Jelavic-sensei looked amused. Koro-sensei... well he was obviously torn between scolding Ran and punching the wall with his squishy tentacle. "Why do you ask that, Ran-kun?" Jelavic-sensei asked when it was clear no one else was.

"He -" And Ran was still not sure whether or not the cephalopod was male or not. "- teaches here, teaching the students easier ways to kill him and encourages them to be more creative about the fact." Referring to all the assassination attempt Ritsu (a weird 2-D girl) had showed him. "Is the ceph- Koro-sensei clinically insane, or just suicidally depressed." _I didn't think suicidally was an actual word_.

"Now now Ran-kun, Koro-sensei-"

"Why do you refer to yourself in third person?"

A twitch. "_I_ try my best to help every student, just because I'm going to destroy the world doesn't mean my student's education should suffer."

Ran cocked his head to the side, green eyes deadpanned. Slowly, as if inspecting cattle, the teen dragged his eyes from the bottom of suctioned tentacles to the shiny top of a yellow, bald head. "Are there any _physical _signs of insanity?" He wondered aloud, remembering Bellatrix who looked as crazed as she acted and then Dumbledore who was another type of insane but dressed weirdly as well. (Dark blue and black made handsome robes, well they would have if there wasn't rubber ducks on them)

"Ow. Koro-sensei, this is abuse." Even as he said this, Ran's tone didn't change even as tentacle fingers dug into his skull. "Karasuma-sensei, help me."

The current assassination teacher was massaging his nose, knowing he was going to regret admitting this troublesome student into Class E, not that there was anything he could do about it.

"Creature, let go of our new student, you can get back at him during class."

"That's so meeeeaaan Karasuma-sensei, calling me names!"

"The way you draw out your words is creepy Koro-sensei. Are you a school girl now?"

*squish*

Jelavis-sensei pulled out a red gun, one that looked more like a toy than an actual weapon. "Will you stop punching that damned wall, you stupid octopus!" And shot.

To Ran's eyes - usually hidden behind thick glasses and still able to spot a snitch a hundred feet away when storming - it was like the little balls were moving in slow motion, a sentiment echoed by the cephalopod as Koro-sensei twisted around the bullets like it was nothing but a calm stroll through a park.

Then everything sped up and Karasuma was pulling Jelavis-sensei back into her seat with a groan. "Will you be professional Irina - " He ignored Jelavic-sensei's muttering of, "I am being professional. I'm a professional killer. I'm doing my professional goddamned job." and continued. "We will be testing Ran-san's abilities..." The black-haired assassin peered calculatingly at the blank teen. "Unless you want to tell us yourself."

Ran cocked his head to the side once more - a position he often took when thinking - "I'm good with daggers." He volunteered willingly enough. "Swords as well. I'm flexible... Something else I'm legally not able to tell you."

At this, even Koro-sensei was a bit curious. "And that is?"

There was a long pause where Ran just stared at all three of them as if they were the weird ones. "I'm joking." He said, pointing to his expressionless face, "Couldn't you tell?"

They all sweat dropped. "Well, I guess we'll have your Placement Test the next time I'm teaching. Irina is your English Teacher and Koro-sensei is your all-around teacher."

The cephalopod was smirking which was, "Really creepy." The octopus dropped the smirk but was still looking evil. "You'll have double the homework tomorrow." And started cackling.

Ran was puzzled. Was this supposed to be a punishment? Back at Hogwarts extra work was only given out during detentions. If you were in trouble, then you lost House Points and got the detention where you received the extra work punishment... confusion was the only thing Harry Potter was feeling. So he tried not to think about it anymore and merely nodded.

"Okay." Which seemed to disappoint cephalopod-sensei.

Jelavis-sensei though, appeared to have spent enough time in Koro-sensei's presence as she grabbed him by the arm and out the door. "Good-Bye Karasuma, idiot-octopus." Her smile was beatific as she slid the door close, wicked pleasure in her expression as she heard the depressed *squishes* through the screen.

"And now, my _favorite _student," He was pulled into a boob-smothering hug, "We shall be going to my class where you will sit in the front and _not _listen to any bad influences that the other students may try and pressure you into doing." A tighter hug, "You are my favorite and to stay that way, we will be getting along fantastically!"

Then dragged him down the hall with Ran's (thankfully) silent thoughts of, '_Pedophile._'

* * *

**Why is Harry (Ran) so emotionless?**

He's the Master of Death. Death has no biases or opinions on matters, Death's Master will be the same, though less on the second one.

This won't play a huge part in this story, but...

\- He can't die... literally.

\- Wandless Magic

\- Send Souls Along

**May add to this list later on.**


	3. Nicknames and Challenges

****The Questionable  
****

* * *

"Ne, Yuuma, ne." The class-named 'Ikemen' looked up from his work with a bright smile, happy that the new-student knew his name and had yet to attach some sort of insulting prefix to it. (i.e. Dasai-Terasaka = _Uncool_)

"Yes Ran-kun?"

Green eyes narrowed in thought, "You look kind of like a host in that suit."

Isogai laughed awkwardly, passing by Ran's table once more as he delivered a tray of drinks to a tittering group of women. "Thank you Ran-kun, I appreciate your... kind words." It was nice talking to a classmate, even if the rest of his friends were hiding behind a wall of plants and were most obviously spying on him. They knew he knew they were there, yet they continued to hide.

"Do you work at _that _kind of club as well?" Ran's eyes took on a gleam Isogai did not like. It was the exact same look the teen got when he called Koro-sensei a cephalopod right after questioning the octopus' gender. "Should I call you Yarichin-Yuuma?" (_Man-Whore Yuuma_)

Isogai chocked, a sentiment followed by the rest of his 'hiding' friends. His voice went a bit high as he stuttered, "N-no, Yuuma is fine, Ran-kun."

Across from the cause of his distress, Koro-sensei appeared wearing an inconspicuous hat and toting a pair of binoculars. "Hello Koro-sensei, you're look particularly stalker-like today. Should I worn Yarichin-Yuuma about your unhealthy habit concerning him?" Another round of choking followed that declaration along with Ran's deadpanned, "That hurts Koro-sensei, should I also call CPA about your disciplinary usage?" as the octopus squeezed the top of his head with yellow tentacles.

"Why do you insist on twisting everything around Ran-kun? Yuuma is not a yarichin and I am not a pedophile!"

**Weakness No. 2: **Koro-Sensei is surprisingly quick to panic.

After that last exclamation, many women in the cafe turned to stare at the suspicious looking character who was seated across from a cute, foreign teen and their Yuuma. Koro-sensei turned blue in shock and sputtered out excuses, "He's not- I'm not a- It's his- I'm- He-"

Yuuma cut in with a winning smile, "Koro-sensei was having a conversation with a classmate of mine when someone accused him of being around too many children." He replied to their caution, making more than one woman sigh at the handsomeness while others nodded in understanding, not knowing the one who accused him was the 'cute, foreign boy' seated right there. From behind the plants, he heard his classmates sigh out, 'Ikemen.' and nearly groaned.

Silence reigned as Isogai continued to wait tables, laughing in amusement when one woman called out, "You're the real reason I come here Yuuma! Not the coffee."

"Don't let the manager know that," He commented in return, placing a dirty tea cup on his tray. "He'll start getting bad ideas." He held a finger to his lips, signifying silence, winking to make the two women laugh.

This continued on with many customers complimenting the teen's work ethic, or even the 'ikemen's' good looks. Green eyes watched this all with a blank look, Koro-sensei having retreated to the hiding place his _kinder _students had chosen to sit.

"Perhaps Bishonen-Yuuma would be better." (_Cute Guy Yuuma_) Ran spoke up, head resting on the table, cradled in his arms. "You seem very popular with all the women and men in this cafe. I bet you could make more money if you worked in a host club, though."

Isogai laughed awkwardly, "Ah, again, thank you Ran-kun, but Yuuma is fine and I like working here."

"... fine." He breathed a sigh of relief at that and went back to his job, only to be interrupted by another voice, unwanted and full of hidden scorn.

"Well, well, well." Ran's head snapped up, a glimmer of actual annoyance filling his eyes. It nearly distracted Isogai from the intruders - being that Ran only showed amusement or complete monotony - so this was something new. "It looks like the information was right. There is a student working here."

Ran's annoyance deepened at the next voice. Koyama the bloody annoying prat of a science geek. "You can't be doing that Isogai." The creep purred, oiled voice malicious.

And then School Headmaster Jr. wandered in as well, a dark aura surrounding the pale-haired teen and a sort of determination that caught all of Class E's attention. "I misjudged you Isogai-kun." The teen's voice infinitely more friendlier than his _friends_, but it put the class's teeth on edge in a way that compared to Karasuma-sensei. Lesser but on the same wavelength. "This is your second serious offense against school regulation." His voice was even mock-caring, sounding as if he really was only worried for Isogai.

One of the women stood up, pretty features twisted in anger, "Hey! What are you guys saying against Yuuma-"

Sakakibara interrupted her, sliding in with a charming smile on his lips, "This is a school matter, so we'll take it outside. I don't want your beautiful face filled with such rage." The woman flushed hotly, sitting back down in her chair with a stuttered affirmation.

_Weak_, Ran thought.

_Sheep_, Harry added.

Isogai was panicking inwardly, but only showed minor worry on the outside, not wanting the younger Asano to take advantage of his plight. Though it seemed a bit too late for that. "Asano, can you keep this a secret? I can make a lot of money this month and I really need it." Maybe Ran would add a hundred dollar tip to his classmate's check. It wasn't like he needed the money and it sounded like Yuuma did.

"Ah, this isn't the place for such a conversation." Asano's smile was really creepy, it looked like something Ran did in the mirror when he was home alone. Practice putting emotions into his face. Asano's smile of false-fondness looked much more convincing than his own. "Let's head outside."

The class piled out the door, Isogai turning enough to speak to him, "You coming Ran?" The black-haired teen shook his head, head once again pillowed in his arms and eyes closed, looking for all the world's asleep.

"Alright, I'll tell you what happened later."

Asano did not look happy with that. "I think your whole group should be involved in this discussion." It was phrased as an opinion and he made it sound like a demand, it was a talent Harry appreciated and Ran found disgusting. "So, if you will..."

Ran took his time, wanting to annoy the prat who thought he ruled the world. So he stretched slowly, arms reaching forward and a large yawning escaping his mouth and ending in a cute, high-pitched noise. The younger Asano did not seem to like the wait and Ran considered that a job well-done even as he walked out the door with a tiny grin on his face and a lethargic pace to his steps.

"Now, let's see, if I can, I'd like to give you a chance as well." Ran grimaced, Sosa-Asano (_Manipulating Asano_), him plotting seemed like a very bad idea if Otomen-Nagisa (_Girly Guy Nagisa_) thought so as well given the full-body flinch he did when he saw Asano.

It seemed like a sound opinion when Asano gave his terms.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for your reviews.

**Grisia**: Thank you, and you favorite/followed just in time for a new chapter, congrats.

**yue14121990**: I know. I love these kinds of crossovers. Hope you enjoyed.

**CowpogGreen**: Thank you, new chapter coming through.

**blacklightningwolf**: And more has arrived.

**Himitsu no Neko: **Yeah. There's only ninety something chapters or so. So I hope it turns out well. Thank you for the compliment and enjoy the new chapter.

**theanimejunkie24**: Updated and thank you.

**Guest 1**: Yes my fellow AK fan. I do as well.

**StrawberryCakeJuice**: It's actually called Ansatsy Kyoushitsu for the manga and it's the best I've read in a while. I'm happy my story got you into it. Hope you enjoy iy.

**triino4944**: And here it is. You asked and you have received. Thanks.


	4. Normal School Day?

****The Questionable  
****

* * *

Ran peeked over the top of his textbook, sharp green-eyes examining Koro-sensei with surprising intensity. He wasn't blinking. His inner Harry was laughing, enjoying how the cephalopod twitched every time Ran looked up. It was turning into a game, where the yellow blob would try and catch Ran in the act, only to be foiled when the teen hid behind his textbook. Of course, the cephalpod could've ended this little game sooner by using his speed, but that would have taken the fun out of it.

However, it seemed as if the octopus (?) had had enough, appearing in front of his troublesome student in one short burst of speed. "Whaaaat?" Was whined, round face drawn down in an over-exaggerated frown. "Do I have something on my face? Are my tentacles not on right? Am I ugly?" (**Korosensei Weakness #10: **He worries about appearance).

Ran was silent for a second before "Oh, Koro-sensei, you scared me." Of course, his pale face was as emotionless as ever. "And why are you asking about your looks? You always look the same to me. Weird, yellow and round." It was obvious the last part wasn't supposed to be said aloud, but it was enough to send Korosensei to his corner of woe, squishy tentacle making "sqk" sounds as it punched the wall.

_He said that on purpose,_ was the rest of the class's thoughts.

"Korosensei," Yukiko's kind voice, coupled with her gentle smile brought the depressed octopus out of his corner, sensing a sympathetic shoulder to cry on. Only to freeze at her next words, "Please stop sulking, we have an event to focus, do ignore Ran-kun's insult and at least try to be serious."

Harry was impressed, his first thought at seeing the quiet girl wasn't all that generous, but seeing the steel backbone as well as her ability to keep smiling no matter how cold her words were - it was very admirable. And so, Yukiko was now dubbed, "Yuki-onna." as witnessed by the entirety of Class-E.

But it seemed the recently nicknamed teen didn't like that at all, "Please refrain from calling me that _Ran-kun_."

"But Yuki-onna is Yuki-Onna. Cold and beautiful, all in one."

Okajima, all too perverted and not at all ashamed, slithered up behind Yukiko and grinned - lips curved and curling at the sides, a smile almost as weird as Korosensei's. "You're so smooth Kokujin, you tryna talk her up?"

Ran cocked his head to the side, green eyes blankly confused. "Talk her up? What does that mean?"

The nearly bald-headed teen looked shocked, rearing back as if slapped, "You mean that's all natural?" Ran sidestepped a tackle, "Give me some of that charm!"

The class watched with large question marks popping up over their heads as Okajima tried - and failed - again and again to grab their troublesome, blank-faced classmate in a headlock. It all looked like an odd game of tag. Finally, with a suspiciously placed Korosensei - Ran tripped over air.

"Ha!" Wrapping an arm around Kokujin's neck, Okajima drilled his fist into surprisingly soft hair and prayed that some of that natural playboy skills would rub onto him.

Ran sighed and ignored the stares they were garnering, pulling on muscled arms in a weak attempt to escape. "Kimoi-Jima (Creepy Jima), it hurts, release me."

"Not until I'm as charming as you are. The Gods will finally grace my good-looks with the charisma it deserves!" Ran wouldn't have been surprised if maniacal laughter followed that rather conceited statement.

"Kimoi-Jima will never be charming. Kimoi-Jima is Kimoi. Your looks match already."

"Why, you little brat!"

"Waaaaah. Koro-sensei, tell Kimoi-Jima to let me go, this is abuse."

Though Korosensei hadn't changed colors, the entire class could tell the octopus was amused and didn't seem all that eager to intervene. That was when Nagisa stepped up, blue pigtails bouncing as he spoke, "Okajima-kun, could you let Ran-kun go? He doesn't seem to be enjoying-"

Bam.

"-it." Nagisa trailed off, eyes widening a bit in shock when Okajima went flying over his head and into a wall. The perverted teen landed on his head and slid down until only his legs were touching the wall. "Whoa."

Then he jumped up and rushed back towards Ran, "I didn't even notice you moving! How did you-"

"**I'm happy to see my students enjoying their free-time**." Karasuma-sensei was smiling. All teeth.

Class 3-E gulped. Ran blinked, "But-" That was as far as he got, before Dasai-Terasaka (Uncool) wrapped a large hand around the bottom half of his face, growling a short, "Shut up," only for Karma to continue, a devil's smirk curving his lips.

"But we're students, free-time is a guarantee."

"_I believe there is a 100% chance Karasuma-sensei will double our training for the next class._" A beatific smile lit up Ritsu's face, camera zooming out until her entire figure was shown, flowers blooming as she posed in the typical school-girl way. Both hands by her face with the victory sign and one leg kicked up behind her.

"That's not a good thing robot-girl," Kirara commented, the gloom surrounding her growing. "We'll die next class, not that it'll matter to you, considering you're not real."

"And to interrupt that argument before it starts -" Korosensei stood between them, even as guns appeared from Ritsu's black box - all aimed at Kirara. "Let's get back to talking about the Athletic Event."

"We haven't even started." Itona pointed out, a toy car in his hands. "But why should we worry? Class-E are assassins in training. A 100-meter run shouldn't matter."

Karasuma face-palmed. Itona had just made every ego in the room grow with his careless words, and of course it's up to him to pop those bubbles. "In a 100-meter run, you'll all lose." _Pop_. Manami's watery eyes were on him and though it made him feel like he was kicking a puppy, the government agent continued, "You are all trained for quick kills. The highest you will place will be second and even that's being optimistic. The track and field will defeat you soundly."

There was a wooden silence where the more sensitive ones were giving him puppy-eyes, the hot-headed training death-glares through his head while Karma and Ran stood on the side grinning.

Well, Karma was grinning - devil's tail and all - Ran just looked less statue-like.

"And _no_ Karma," Korosensei interjected with a knowing smirk, "We will not poison, maim or incapacitate them in any way."

"Alright, you won't catch us." And when had Karma turned _I _into _us_? Korosensei didn't know when the duo had started talking but, he snuck a quick peek at the chatting couple, it was slightly scary. If Nagisa joined... he shivered. _Let's not think about that. _Karma had the brains and ruthlessness. Ran was intelligent as well, his poker-face and unusual skill-set. Nagisa's observation skills were frightening, not to mention the natural hit-man talent Korosensei knew he had. The trio would be a force to be reckoned with.

_Oh well, not his problem._

It was only after the class was dismissed that Korosensei and Karasuma-sensei realized what Karma said. '_Alright, you won't catch us_.'

The next day, the entire track and field team was out sick and part of both the football and tennis team was missing.

* * *

**a/n: **I do believe the sudden increase of reviews was because of the plot twists being thrown left and right in the manga. I had not expected any of that. I rushed this chapter and I think there's errors around every corner. Just hit me up when you see one and tell me.

**Reviews**: Thank you all for the reviews.

_Taj_: I am happy to say that was my plan all along and you just anticipated that.

_Cho-no-Iro_: Thank you for that, but there isn't much to begin with XD and yeah, I noticed that as well, but my 'u' button was stuck and didn't wanna work.

_GenderlessPerson_: I love slash. And I literally shipped everyone in the AK manga. So it was going to happen at some point. And yup, Fran was my muse for Ran - not to mention Kuroko. They both are my favorites, ever. Thank you for you kind words and I hope this is good enough.

_moonglazerz_: Please. Continue to ramble. I love reviews like that because they're awesome. And yes, Ran is pretty cool XD And Korosensei deserves it. He allows gets under everyone else's skins and no one but Karma tries to do the same to him. Now he has a teammate. Class A would prolly die. I hope. Thanks for the review.

_Cowpog-GreenBean_: The anime is supposed to be good. I haven't watched it yet. But I really want to. Thanks for the review!


	5. Innocence and Planning

****Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and Harry Potter, does not belong to me.****

* * *

**General Warnings: **Crossover. Swearing. Harry's Mind.

**Summary: **Kokujin Ran was in Class A for a mere day. The next he transferred to Class E. They couldn't be as bad as those idiots. Drabble.

* * *

****The Questionable****

* * *

The next day, the entire track and field team was out sick and part of both the football and tennis team was missing.

Korosensei stood in front of the class, face flashing between red (anger) - (how dare they not include the rest of the class, this was a learning experience) - and green (happiness) - (yay, they're learning!). Karasuma had his head to the wall, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, torn between resignation - (it was a class of assassins in training, someone was going to do something about everything) - and irritation - (he was the one who had to deal with the Headmaster).

Jelavic-sensei on the other hand...

"Racchan, you're my favorite!" had Ran squished between her breasts, proclaiming her eternal love for the small boy as well as singing him and Karma praises, "Good job you two! You both took my lessons to heart and showed those no good assholes how assassins deal with _problems_." Really, only Okajima and Korosense was jealous, watching as Ran's head were squeezed by two glorious orbs... they looked away before they started to drool.

Karma had escaped unscathed and was staring at his suffocating classmate with an unreadable smile and devious red eyes before switching his gaze to the blonde-haired beauty, "Hey, Bitch-sensei!" Even that detestable nickname didn't deter her, "If you don't let _Racchan _**go**, he might **go**..." He smirked, finger pointing downwards. "... to hell, of course."

It was only then Irina noticed the blue color her _favorite student in the whole entire world _had turned. "Oh my!" Releasing her tight hold, Ran fell on his butt and took calming puffs of air, face still blank... if a little blue from lack of oxygen. "I'm so sorry Racchan, you're alright, aren't you?"

The green-eyed teen gave Jelavic-sensei a considering look, "All good teachers try to kill their students at least once," he commented without any real meaning. Dumbledore had planned his death. Trelawney had predicted his death. Hagrid - on many _many _occasions - had sent them to their beastly deaths (Aragog, Norberta, Fluffy, Blast-Ended Skrewts). And every Defense Professor ever has tried to kill him. It was a wonder why Harry didn't have a complex... oh wait. Death had killed his emotions. "It just means you're a good teacher," He gave her a wary look that still managed to be dead-eyed, "I hadn't expected that from you. I will strive to be more careful in the future."

And before the woman could get over her shock of being called a good teacher - because squeeee! Racchan called her a good teacher (completely ignoring the doubt of her abilities) - the boy walked off to the corner Karma sat, a Ran-glare (meaning a small narrowing of eyes) on his face. "And please don't call me Racchan, _Karmacchi_."

Karma didn't even pretend to care and continued to smile, "Why not _Racchan, _getting _annoyed_?"

"I don't get annoyed, but you might find a scorpion in your next meal, _Karmacchi_."

"I feel loved."

"Great. Feel love and die."

Isogai stepped in between the two, wanting to start planning before both Ran-kun and Karma-kun broke something. "Please, not now, we still have to come up with a plan to defeat Class-A," A worried frown appeared on his face, "I heard that Asano invited students from all around the world to be on his team."

Karma stared at the 'supposed' leader of their class, "I thought it was obvious what we were going to do."

Terasaka spun in his chair to pin a squinty-eyed glare on the apparently stupid teen. "And **what **was that plan? Cause the rest of us would like to know."

And they did, including a curious Korosensei who had a bad feeling about what was going to be said next.

Surprisingly, instead of an empty, deadpan voice (Ran), Nagisa spoke up with a sigh - "We kill them." and before anyone could speak, he gave a small smile, "If there's no competition, we win by default."

Out of everyone in the class, Kayano's gasp was the loudest, yellow eyes wide and dramatically shocked. And rather than yelling at Nagisa, she turned on, "Karma!" False tears were welling up in her eyes as she spoke slowly and with intent. "How could you! Tainting the only hint of innocence we had ("No offense Manami-chan!")," Tears had disappeared, only to be replaced with righteous fury. Ritsu took this time to roll herself in back of Kayano, screen absent of the purplette. "Ripping apart the murder cherry with your proverbial attitude," A backdrop of crashing waves appeared on screen as Kayano put one foot on the desk, looking off into the distance. "And not only are you guilty of defiling Nagisa-chan's virtue! You have desecrated the chastity of _my _best-friend."

For a full minute, it appeared as if everyone was too _stunned _by the impromptu performance that is, until Karma grinned a Glasglow grin and commented with all the nonchalance of a lazing cat, "While I wouldn't mind _defiling Nagisa-chan's virtue_-" The slim bluenette had been blushing before but at Karma's words, it looked as if he was about to spontaneously combust. "I do believe Nagicchan was joking."

Slowly, Kayano slid back down to her seat, continuing her downwards descent until only the tips of her teal hair was showing, "Oh..." she paused, "I knew that." It seemed she had been serious.

An awkward silence filled the room - Karma enjoying the tension with only a devil's delight and Ran being forcibly gagged by a terrifying Yuki-onna who was still smiling.

Finally, Korosensei appeared in the middle of the class, clapping his tentacles to get everyone's attention. "Now that... _that's _over. We can decide the plan... with Isogai being the leader. Meaning no rude comments, " He glared at Ran, "inappropriate comments," Karma, "embarrassing dialogues," Kayano, "and explosions." The rest of the class in general.

And suddenly, Isogai was the center of attention. Isogai, who froze like a cornered rabbit.

"If we aren't going to plan, we can talk about when Karma violated Na-" Duct-tape was slapped over Ran's mouth, a nervously laughing Nagisa sitting innocently beside him.

"No." This was from a hungry Sumire and Rio who both had to skip breakfast to make it to school in time.

"I don't know, talking about me and Nagisa sounds like fu-" Another flash of duct-tape.

Nagisa gave an apologizing Megu an appreciative glance. And promised he'd protect her from Karma's _promise _of revenge that was practically radiating from blood-red eyes.

"We'll talk about the event," Terasaka interjected in a sharp growl, "it starts in three hours and I would like to actually win." _Unlike every other year before this._ That sobered up the room, many looking down and some starting to draw simple strategies on their desk.

"Um," Once again Isogai was put on the spot, though this time he continued to speak, albeit haltingly. "I - uh, actually think Nagisa-kun had - um, a point."

"You want us to kill them." It wasn't even a question, Sugino just looked curious.

"Not exactly, more like-" He bit his lip at everyone's looks, but forged on with admirable strength. "We use our individual skills and trip them up." At the end, he sounded a bit better, more authoritative. "Karma, Nagisa, Maehara and Sugino will be running interference. Sugaya will be in charge of misdirection with Masayoshi, Ran and Mimura. Muramatsu and Yoshida will be decoys. Terasaka, Okajima will be the muscle. Takabayashi and Chiba, reinforcements. Itona is our secret weapon." While he spoke, he drew out four different plans on the chalk-board, each plan underlined and showing who was doing what.

At the end of his spiel, even Karasuma-sensei had to admit his approval.

Tentacles.

Molting.

Mucus.

Speed of Sound.

Class 3-E was finally ready.

* * *

**a/n: **Yes. I added another plan. You'll all see it in the next chapter. Also, the newest update is freaking awesome. I always knew Kanzaki was bad-ass. I'm also sorry if Kayano is a bit over the top... that is all.

**Reviews: **

_Dream Bound Nightmare_: Death in Supernatural is bit too posh for my taste. But it was the type of posh that I loved. Thanks for the reviews. Karma/Harry? I'm torn between Karma/Nagisa and Karma/Harry. But the pairing are _very _loose right now.

_Genderless Person_: Karma/Nagisa is my OTP. That's why I'm so torn. I want Karma for Harry but I couldn't picture Nagisa with anyone other than Karma (and maybe Asano). So Korosensei/Ran is more likely than Karma/Harry. Also your review is awesome. I love you lots. Physically powerful, I would put him and Nagisa on the same level. Ran is long-ranged with both magic and weapons. The sword is his only exception so... meh. The muse was with me after reading the newest update. Ch. 144. Thank you!

_moonglazerz_: Probably just Karma and Ran with Nagisa giving them unintentional ideas. Thanks for the review.

_Yue no Kitsune_: I love long reviews. Let me just tell you that first. And yeah, I was with you with the whole - scour ffnet for some goof AK fic. Mostly KHRxAK, but there's barely any good ones. I ship Nagisa with all three but I don't want him with Ran XD Thank you for trying out my story! Fran is awesome. Kuroko is awesome. So why wouldn't I love someone with both their personalities. Karma and Ran have such like minds, it's scary. And that part with Ran saying why he's in class-e, I'll save that for later. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Thank you everyone else who took the time to write a review. I read all and loved all. **


End file.
